monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Monster Legends Competitive
'Welcome to the Monster Legends Competitive Wiki' This is a competitive guide for the app store game Monster Legends. Our main goal is to introduce new players into the competitive meta-game and show guides, along with possibly sharing team ideas with each other. Enjoy! __TOC__ What is Monster Legends Competitive? Monster Legends Competitive is a FANDOM wiki site used to create a sort of tier-list for the most competitively viable legendary monsters ranked from best to worst. How are they ranked? Monsters are placed in a ranked tier-list, called the Viability Ranking, from OP to F rank. OP being the absolute best rank possible, and F being the worst of the worst. As in Nebotus bad. Bad to the point where some Epics outclass them. Useful Links * VIABILITY RANKING * ADMIN ELECTION PAGE * COMPETITIVE RANKING COUNCIL * RANKING COUNCIL ELECTION PAGE * MONSTER IDEA FORUMS * [http://fr.monster-legends-competitive.wikia.com/wiki/Teams SHARE YOUR TEAM] * [http://monster-legends-competitive.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Breedable_Legendaries BREEDABLE LEGENDARIES] * [[Buildings Idea Forum|'BUILDINGS IDEA FORUM']] * [https://monster-legends-epic-guide.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Legends_-_Epic_Guide_Wiki MONSTER LEGENDS EPIC GUIDE] * MONSTER LEGENDS COMMON GUIDE * VOTING PAGE ON VIABILITY RANKING * [[Events Idea Forum|'EVENTS IDEA FORUM']] * [[Advice and Guidelines for Article Creation and Editing|'ADVICE AND GUIDELINES FOR ARTICLE CREATION AND EDITING']] * [[Questions and Answers|'QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS']] News * New MONSTER IDEA FORUMS created- here you can propose ideas for monsters, including stats, particularities and movesets! * Apr. 1, 2018: SHARE YOUR TEAM added - Post your current team and don't forget to include: their moveset, runes and relics equipped, why you use each monster, and your overall strategy. * May 23, 2018: New admin appointed to the site! * May 27, 2018: Added "BREEDABLE LEGENDARIES" to 'Useful Links' * June 27, 2018: New MONSTER LEGENDS EPIC GUIDE Added! (A new wiki similar to Monster Legends Competitive, but in this wiki, we're talking about Epic monsters. Feel free to add pages and help the development of this brand-new ML Guide!) * December 12, 2018: The Elements Page has been created! 'This is where you'll find all Legendary monsters regrouped by element. Feel free to help, edit and add new monsters to the lists! - 'AlphaOmega496 * December 20, 2018: Events Idea Forum has been added, where you can create your own event and add your own ideas - TheBaronisHere72 * December 31, 2018: The main site and Viability Ranking has now disabled editing for new (accounts less than 4 days old) and Anonymous accounts due to excessive past vandalism and trolling made in the past few months. I hope this promotes future growth and professionalism to the site, and prevents the need for more drastic measures to be taken. - MangoStarco * January 1st, 2019: The Advice and Guidelines for Article Creation and Editing page has been created: 'here you will find tips for, as the title says, article creation and (not yet added) editing. I have also made the 'Forgotten Monsters Forum - honestly, I think it’s the first page here that doesn’t have any utility apart from your proper amusement ;) Finally, Happy New Year! -'AlphaOmega496' * January 17th, 2019: The Questions and Answers page has been created! Here you can ask all questions regarding all topics (of the Monster Legends universe or concerning article creation and editing). -'AlphaOmega496' * February 11th, 2019: The News Forum has been created! 'You'll find all major/minor updates and new things in the game! -'AlphaOmega496 * March 31st, 2019: The MONSTER LEGENDS COMMON GUIDE has been created! 'Basically, in this mini-wikia, you'll find a ranking for all Common monsters to use them in the Common Team Wars event in April :) -'AlphaOmega496 * August 13th, 2019: The Relics Ranking has been created! Most of the viable Relics will be ranked here! -'Fallblade' * August 25th, 2019: Achievements has been added to this Fandom! You can access the achievements in your profile and ! -'Fallblade' * September 1st, 2019: Three new pages: ** Monster Legends Competitive Ranking Council: 'A list of the members of the Ranking Council. ** 'Monster Legends Competitive Admin Election: 'On this page, you can apply to be an admin! ** 'Monster Legends Ranking Council Election Page: 'Apply to be a member of the council! -'AlphaOmega496 * September 11th, 2019: Our official Discord server is now open to the public! You can access it via the Discord widget at the right side of every page! -'Fallblade' Poll What do you think of this wiki? It looks amazing It needs to grow, but it looks good It is OK It looks bad Well, I'm off Who to contact involving MLC Wiki? For further questions or complaints involving the site, tier list, or recommendations for new feature additions, contact one of the admins or leave a comment in the comments section of the respective page :) Category:Browse